De Música Ligera
Es el catorceavo episodio de la segunda temporada, y gran final de Justin 10: Viaje Por La Galaxia. En España "De Música Ligera". Es el episodio #100 en total de todas las series de Justin 10. Trama INICIO DEL PRIMER ACTO... Café Le More... Se encuentra el Equipo 10 tomando bebidas y comiendo comida (Obvio) Justin: 'Mesero! El mesero corre hacia la mesa de Justin '''Justin: '''Paul, gracias por la comida, está muy buena, pero...podrías prender la televisión? '''Mesero: '''Claro que si buen hombre El Mesero prende la televisión y están las noticias left '''Noticiero: '''Y en otras noticias, se revela el fraude en las elecciones, Line Van der Groot perdió por 150 votos ante su rival la señora Dubia di Faria '''Justin: '''Lo sabía! '''Noticiero: '''Al parecer, oh que es eso! La cámara del noticiero enfoca como la policía golpea a mucha gente incluyendo al reportero '''Alexandra: '''Parece que a Van der Frutas no le cayó muy bien la noticia Justin muerde su cupcake '''Manny: '''De qué es tu cupcake? '''Justin: '''Ah, red velvet, ya tu sabeh, con un frappe de caramelo left '''Manny: '¿Te vas a tomar tu solo ese frappé? 'Roxie: '''No cambiemos de tema... '''Manny: '''Es que es gigantesco! '''Mesero: '''Señor Ferrari, si no es mucha molestia, nos ayudaría con este pequeño problema Las fuerzas de Line Van der Groot empiezan a entrar el restaurante '''Mesero:*con voz de afeminada*'Ay!, no me lastimen! Justin deja 20 dólares sobre la mesa y teletransporta al equipo hasta la Torre Billones Torre Billones Manny y Michael hablan atrás, Roxie observa su teléfono, Justin y Alexandra están al filo de la Torre Billones... '''Justin: '''Lo eliminé...pero sigo preocupado de que regrese... '''Alexandra: '''Vamos... '''Justin: '''NO!, Joshua es muy peligroso, se supone que ha desaparecido pero aún no estoy seguro de eso '''Alexandra: '''Tal vez no sea tan malo...ya sabes...Joshua es lindo y así... '''Justin: '''Sabes Alexandra...ese es tu problema... '''Alexandra: '''Cuál? '''Justin: '''Qué siempre ves primero por el amor y luego por el bienestar de la Tierra! A Justin se le ponen las pupilas de reptil '''Justin: '''Siempre preocupada por Joshua, viendo que toda la Tierra puede estar condenada! Justin se transforma involuntariamente en Bestia y salta del edificio... left '''Roxie: '''Alexandra...ahora qué hiciste?.. '''Alexandra: '''No lo sé...pero es algo muuuy malo... Laboratorio de Justin... Justin está echado en la cama del laboratorio y de pronto, llega Manny volando... '''Manny: '''Hombre, qué pasa? '''Justin: '''Nada, todo me da igual últimamente... '''Manny: '''Hombre!, ¿Qué te parece si tenemos una noche de chicos? '''Justin: '''Noche de chicos... '''Manny: '''Si!, eso siempre te anima! '''Justin: '''Uff, bien, con lo del Extremis y la resurrección y muerte de Joshua he estado un poco agotado... '''Manny: '''Bien!, nos vemos hoy a las 8:00 P.M. en casa de Michael? '''Justin: '''AAHHH no quiero salir de la cama... '''Manny: '''Bien, nos vemos a las 8 aquí... Manny se va volando... '''Justin: '''Bien...que comience la diversión! Justin se levanta exaltado y aprieta un botón rojo '''PC Full HD 4k 1080p de Justin (tiene voz de Avast): '''Bienvenido, Justin '''Justin: '''Computadora, cómo están los parámetros de actividad alienígena del Rockmitrix? '''Computadora: '''Búsqueda no disponible, preparando alien #100 '''Justin: '''El Centésimo? '''Computadora: '''Preparando Alien #100, 100% real, no fake, sin virus, desde Intra-MEGA, tiempo estimado: 36 horas... left '''Justin: No me había dado cuenta de que ya tengo 99 extraterrestres... De pronto llega Roxie Roxie: 'Hola Jus... '''Justin: '''Oh, hola Row, qué pasa? '''Roxie: '''Alexandra me habló sobre su pelea... '''Justin: '''Vaya...no necesito hablar sobre eso... '''Roxie: '''Justin, necesitamos hablar de verdad De pronto, Alexandra se teletransporta al laboratorio... '''Alexandra: '''Justin... '''Roxie: '''Traje a Alexandra para que arreglen sus problemas... '''Justin: '''Te dije que ya no es necesario hacerlo! Justin rompe la ventana del techo y se va volando (Recordemos que el laboratorio es un sótano) '''Alexandra: '''Me equivoqué... '''Roxie: '''ASH...otra canción al estilo Disney...desde cuándo pasamos de las peleas al romance?! '''Alexandra: '''A solas con el quería estar, yo lo amaba y lo iba a besar... El fondo se pone negro y van apareciendo corazones... '''Roxie: '''Uffa...mejor cambiamos de toma Roxie hace una esfera de mana y la lanza hacia el espectador En la Noche, en Casa de Justin... Justin juega GTA, mientras Manny sirve las bebidas (prepara sodas italianas) y Michael mira el partido... '''Justin: '''HEADSHOT! FATALITY! '''Manny: '''Jay, que no es Mortal Kombat, es GTA VII '''Michael: '''Y bueno...cómo te sientes ahora? '''Justin: '''Mucho mejor!, es más, llamaré a Alexandra para disculparme Justin saca su teléfono y selecciona a Alexandra '''Manny: '''Chicos, esta es la mejor... ****: See i'd have all the money in the world if i was a wealthy '''Michael: '''Solo a 2 personas les gusta esa canción... '''Justin: '''Pues...¡Roxie, Alexandra, salgan de abajo de una maldita vez! Roxie y Alexandra salen de abajo de la cama del laboratorio '''Roxie: '''Lo sentimos, queríamos venir de verdad verdad '''Michael: '''Pues nos hubieran dicho! Michael selecciona borrar todo de su teléfono y ejecuta la acción '''Justin: '''Ally...quería disculparme por como actué hace rato, la ira me corrompió y... '''Alexandra: '''Disculpa aceptada... ****: Naturally i'm worried if i do it alone who really cares 'cause it's your life you never know it could be great '''Justin: '''Ahora si es el mío... Justin contesta '''Manny: '''Chicas, pónganse cómodas, la noche es larga Justin cuelga su teléfono '''Justin: '''Chicos, mañana tengo una cita con Gigi, ¿Podemos dejar lo del concierto para la próxima semana? '''Manny: '''Claro, no hay problema! '''Michael: '''En verdad no nos gusta Gwen Stefani...y tampoco nos gusta viajar al 2016... '''Alexandra: '''Dijiste...Gigi?! De pronto los vasos se comienzan a sacudir '''Roxie: '''Wow, Alexandra, contrólate! El suelo y las paredes comienzan a temblar, como un legítimo terremoto '''Manny: '''Debemos salir de aquí! '''Roxie: '''Totalmente de acuerdo! Los chicos corren hacia la ventana (Recordemos que el laboratorio es un sótano con una ventana que da hacia la calle) '''Justin: '''Deténganse! Los chicos se frenan mientras el temblor se hace más y más fuerte... '''Justin: '¡Miren eso!, por allá! Justin señala una armadura gigante 'Alexandra: '''Dijiste Gigi!? '''Michael: '¡Es Van der Groot!, chicos del barrio, ¡A sus posiciones! 'Justin: '''Oh no, realmente es el! Justin se transforma en Cuatrobrazos '''Cuatrobrazos: '''Van der Groot! '''Armadura/Line: '''Te destruiré finalmente Ferrari! Line va contra los chicos, quienes salen por la ventana, el temblor se calma '''Cuatrobrazos: '''Hoy será tu fin! El robot aplasta a Cuatrobrazos con un pie '''Line: '''Está muerto? '''Cuatrobrazos (Debajo del pie): '''NO! Cuatrobrazos levanta la armadura y sale, pero Line lo golpea con un puño de hierro y la casa de Justin es parcialmente destruida '''Alexandra: '''JUSTIN! De los escombros sale Materia Gris '''Materia Gris: '''Me extrañaron?, JAJA, Line, prepárate para un impulso rápido! Materia Gris pasa a XLR8 '''XLR8: '''Entiendes?, rápido! JAJA XLR8 corre alrededor de Line '''XLR8: '''Roxie, ahora es cuando! Roxie lanza un látigo de energía al tornado que está generando XLR8 pero no pasa nada '''Line: '''Creíste que la magia iba a funcionar?! JAJA, me das pena! XLR8 pasa a Ultra-T '''Ultra-T: '''Pues la verdad es que...si, lo eres Ultra-T se fusiona con la armadura gigante y la despedaza desde adentro, Line cae a la acera '''Ultra-T: '''Eres retrasado o qué te pasa? Los vecinos salen de sus casas, el padre y la madre de Justin son sacados de los escombros por Manny y Michael '''Line: '''Mi reino por una armadura! Ultra-T pasa a Diamante '''Diamante: '''No seas cobarde! Diamante carga a Line hasta el centro de la ciudad y le dispara un pequeño diamante al cuello del traje, este se queda pegado a la pared '''Alexandra: '''Acabalo! Diamante pasa a Acuático '''Acuático: '''No me causarás más problemas después de esto! Acuatico muerte un trozo del traje de Line y este empieza a temblar, a temblar de miedo '''Line: '¿Cómo es posible que una escoria como tu... Acuático pasa a Insectoide 'Insectoide: '''Olvidé decírtelo! Insectoide lanza un poco de baba a las manos de Line y pasa a Fuego '''Fuego: '''La baba de Insectoide es inflamable! Fuego se prende totalmente al rojo vivo, como nunca lo hemos visto '''Line: '''NO! Por favor! left Line comienza a llorar de miedo y Fuego pasa a Fantasmático '''Fantasmático: '''Me das risa, basta de torturas Fantasmático saca sus tentáculos, Line cierra los ojos, sus latidos aumentan y su respiración se agita '''Fantasmático: '''Es bueno demostrar tus sentimientos de vez en cuando Fantasmático pasa a Cannonbolt, se aleja y rueda hasta detenerse a un paso de Line, este comienza a rasgar la pared '''Cannonbolt: '''Y tu...¿Qué quieres? '''Roxie: '''Mátalo ya! '''Line: '''Verte muerto *le escupe en la cara a Cannonbolt* Cannonbolt pasa a Wildvine '''Wildvine: '''Sabes, esto es involuntario, ya te hubiera matado con Fuego desde hace rato, pero así es el Rockmitrix Wildvine amordaza a Line con una rama '''Roxie: '''Si no lo haces, lo haré yo! Roxie comienza a levitar '''Roxie: '☀¡Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos! Roxie lanza un disco de mana a toda velocidad hacia Line... 'Wildvine: '''Basta, *con un ligero acento francés* Madame Roxie Wildvine detiene el disco, una parte sale y corta la rama en la boca de Line '''Line: '''Cohetes... Wildvine mira a dos cohetes aproximarse, este pasa (voluntariamente) a Blitzwolfer '''Blitzwolfer: '''Super sonico! Blitzwolfer lanza un gran aullido que destroza un cohete '''Line: '''Rockets! Blitzwolfer pasa a Snare-Oh '''Snare-Oh: '''Enserio?, no todo fue prisión en Anur Vladias! Snare-Oh lanza su brazo como si fuera un lazo y toma un cohete '''Snare-Oh: '''Yee-ha! Snare-Oh lanza el cohete hacia un edificio vacío y este explota, '''Manny: '''Justin, yo te ayudo! Snare-Oh pasa a Frankenstrike '''Frankenstrike: '''No, thanks! Frankenstrike electrocuta a Line y luego pasa a ser Multi-Ojos '''Multi-Ojos: '''Te voy a dar conjuntivitis! Multi-Ojos carga un rayo y luego pasa a Upchuck '''Upchuck: '''Eh?! Bueno...mi mal aliento te quema! Upchuck le escupe ácido a la pierna de Line '''Line: *voz de princeso* '''Ayyyyyy me duele! Upchuck pasa a Ditto '''Ditto: '''Que oportuno! Ditto se multiplica y golpea al magnate (mejilla izquierda, derecha y luego lo levanta en el mentón) '''Dittos: '''Algo...más...que agregar? Ditto se une y pasa a Muy Grande (Desde aquí, Justin retoma el control del Rockmitrix) '''Muy Grande: '''Tu no eres grande...yo soy tu nuevo Dios! Muy Grande lanza un rayo directo a la cara de Line '''Line: '''NO! Muy Grande pasa a Eon y detiene el tiempo... '''Eon: '''Un ligero salto en el tiempo, no es nada Line se infarta del miedo '''Eon: '''Me aburres... Eon regresa unos segundos y Line sigue vivo y asustado '''Eon: '''Acaso no lo entiendes?!, YO-SOY-MEJOR-QUE-TU y lo tienes que aceptar!, puedo partir tu cuerpo en pedazos y volver el tiempo atrás para destrozarte una y otra vez! Eon pasa a Feedback, el tiempo vuelve a correr '''Feedback: '''Sin rodeos! Feedback le da una descarga poderosa a Line, este termina chamuscado '''Feedback: '''El dulce olor a carne asada... Feedback pasa a Articguana '''Articguana: '''Ya lo alargué mucho...si... Articguana le lanza hielo a Line pero solo es para darle hipotermia left '''Line: '''No puedes ser...ta..ta..tan cruel... Articguana se des-transforma '''Justin: '''Ah no? Justin carga un rayo de su dedo y le apunta directo a Line en la frente '''Michael: '''Qué esperas?! Acaba con él de una buena vez! '''Justin: '''Tus últimas palabras?! '''Line: '''Cohetes... '''Justin: '''Pero qué?! '''Alexandra: '''Jay, cuidado! Un cohete se lleva a Justin por los aires '''Justin: '''Elimínenlo por mí! '''Line: '''MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! '''Justin: '''Mi historia ha llegado a su fin, pero la suya sigue! El cohete explota antes de que Justin pueda saltar, el cuerpo del héroe, casi carbonizado, cae al pavimento con un estruendo perturbador, los huesos se quiebran uno por uno y se escuchan las venas pinchándose y la sangre correr... '''Line: '''Arrodíllense ante mí! Line se libera gracias a un drone que llega al lugar '''Alexandra: '''No...esto no es cierto... Alexandra comienza a llorar, Roxie ve una foto de Gigi... '''Manny: '¿¡Por qué no nos hizo caso!? Manny pasa a su forma Suprema '''Mannysaurio Crono: '''Van der Groot! Mannysaurio Crono corre hacia Line y este es neutralizado por un campo de fuerza invisible... '''Alexandra: '''No te saldrás con la tuya esta vez... left Line aprieta un botón del drone y una estatua gigante de el mismo reemplaza a la Torre Billones '''Line: '''YO SOY SU VERDADERO DIOS! Roxie se tira de rodillas al suelo... ''ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...'' ''Fin del Primer Acto...'' Inicio del Segundo Acto... Justin despierta (Pero no abre los ojos) '???: '''Hola '''Justin: '''Uh? Gwen Stefani? '???: 'Cerca... Justin abre los ojos left '''Justin: '''No manches!, tu estás muerta! '''Gwen: '''Lo se, bienvenido al purgatorio '''Justin: '¿¡Purgatorio!? Justin se desmaya 'Gwen: '''Le fue mejor de lo que esperaba... 4 Horas Después Justin vuelve a despertar... '''Justin: '''Escuché bien?, purgatorio? '''Gwen: '''Si, estás muerto '''Justin: '''Yo no puedo morir! '''Gwen: '''Pues ahora estás muerto, se puede '''Justin: '''Pero... '''Gwen: '''Sin peros, sígueme, te daré un tour por el lugar Justin va caminando pero muy asustado '''Gwen: '''Este es el purgatorio, donde las almas en pena buscan su camino al cielo o al infierno Se ve una larga fila de personas y alienigenas esperando a una puerta... '''Justin: '''Y...¿Quién ordena y juzga todo esto? '''Gwen: '''El ser más justo del Universo...Max Tennyson Justin camina un poco y... '''Max: '''Justin, viejo amigo, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? '''Justin: '''Necesito volver...a la vida... '''Max: '''Qué?! Has muerto?! '''Justin: '''Si...a manos de Line Van der Groot... '''Max: '''Ese infeliz! left '''Justin: '''Si... '''Max: '''Está bien, pero solo porque yo también odio a Van der Groot...el Diablo puede devolverte a la vida... '''Justin: '''El Diablo!?...y...cómo llego hasta el Infierno? '''Max: '''Descendiendo '''Justin: '''Cómo las Chivas? '''Max: '''SABEEEEH De pronto aparece Kevin '''Kevin: '''Señor, a quién debo llevar esta vez? '''Max: '''No, sólo se su guía en su travesía por las partes oscuras del Universo Max chasquea los dedos y un portal aparece left '''Kevin: '''Vamos, que el viaje es largo... '''Justin: '''Bien, XLR8 nos ayudará! Justin se transforma en...Goop... '''Goop: '''Viejo, enserio?! '''Kevin: '''Mira, iremos al primer nivel, y bajaremos hasta el séptimo, en donde se encuentra el Diablo '''Mente de Justin: '''Aquí viene de nuevo...SIETE SIETE! '''Goop: '''De acuerdo Goop pasa a Fuego Pantanoso '''Fuego Pantanoso: '''Y...ya nos vamos? '''Kevin: '''De hecho...si! Kevin truena los dedos y ambos aparecen en otro lugar '''Fuego Pantanoso: '''Dónde estamos? '''Kevin: '''Estamos en el primer nivel '''Fuego Pantanoso: '''Y...qué se supone que hay aquí? '''Kevin: '''Las grandes mentes y prodigios del Universo... thumb|left|400px Fuego Pantanoso se des-transforma '''Justin: '''Mira, aquel es Einstein! Justin va y se toma una selfie con Einstein '''Kevin: '''Y por eso la humanidad no prospera... '''Einstein: '''Ya decía yo que la estupidez humana es infinita... '''Bob Marley: '''Qué onda, hermano? Justin se toma una selfie con Bob Marley left '''Justin: '''Hablando de grandes mentes...¿Dónde están los de Molotov?... '''Kevin: '''Al fondo, a la derecha '''Justin: '¿Y WillyRex y Vegetta777? 'Kevin: '''No te pases de ve... A Kevin lo aplasta un Velociraptor '''Slash: '''Si!, toma esa Mercury!, gané la carrera '''Justin: '''Gracias sombrero de maceta!, ahora tengo que bajar solo... De pronto aparece Paradox detrás de Justin '''Paradox: '''O tal vez no... '''Justin: '''AH! Deja de hacer eso, por favor, me asustas '''Paradox: '''Y ahora, descenderemos al segundo nivel, permanece sentado, por favoooooooooooooooooooor! '''Justin: '''En qué? '''Paradox: '''En esto! De pronto aparece una montaña rusa '''Justin: '''Cool! '''Paradox: '''Sujetate! La montaña rusa comienza a muy alta velocidad '''Justin: '''Esto es un suicido Doc!, ya no hay camino '''Paradox: '''Justin, a donde vamos no necesitamos...caminos... '''Justin: '''Pero... '''Paradox: '''Ya estás muerto idiota! La montaña rusa se estrella en el piso Segundo Nivel del Infierno De pronto, del cielo caen Frio y Paradox '''Frio: '''Profesor, no pudimos haber descendido normalmente? '''Paradox: '''Meh, esto era más divertido '''Frio: '''Como sea! Frio se des-transforma y toca el suelo '''Justin: '''En este nivel que ocurre? '''Paradox: '''Oh, este es el segundo nivel, las almas en pena en este lugar son condenadas por un pecado muy bien perdonado para su gravedad... '''Justin: '''Ya veo... '''Paradox: '''Este es el verdadero primer nivel del Infierno, le anterior solo es la Tierra sin un Dios, por eso se sufre '''Justin: '''Oh... De pronto el suelo comienza a temblar '''Justin: '''Profesor, cuidado! Justin se transforma en Piedra '''Paradox: '''Justin, esto es... '''Piedra: '''Profesor, usted tiene que estar bien! Piedra rodea a Paradox cual si fuera Bloxx thumb|left|400px '''Paradox: '''Es natural, es el castigo a las almas en pena Piedra pasa a ser Humungosaurio '''Humungosaurio: '¿Pero por qué tan intenso viento? 'Paradox: '''Las almas en pena chocan entre si por este viento, es natural... A Humungosaurio lo comienza a desplazar el viento '''Humungosaurio: '¿ Y por qué me lleva a mí? 'Paradox: '''Seguramente es porque terminarás aquí El viento arrastra a Humungosaurio y este pasa a Cerebrón, este crea un campo magnético alrededor de el que lo proteje '''Paradox: '''Si sigues jugando con Gigi y Alexandra... '''Alma En Pena Troll: '''Y Damaris...y Daniela y... '''Cerebrón: '''Ok ok, ya entendí... De pronto al fondo se ve la Princesa Looma... '''Paradox: '''Mejor ya nos vamos, o te vas a quedar aquí... '''Cerebrón: '''Más te vale llevarme! Paradox crea un agujero en el suelo '''Paradox: '''Sostente bien mi amigo Cerebrocrustacean...porque esto se va a descontrolaaaaaaaaaaaaaar... '''Cerebrón: '''Aiudaaaaaaa Paradox se avienta al agujero y desaparece, Cerebrón lo sigue... Mientras Tanto, en las calles de Nueva Bellwood Se ve una calle desolada y vacía, de pronto, algo se mueve entre uno de los tantos escombros que hay ahora por las calles '???: 'Ya se fueron?... '??? (Mujer): '''Si...Love, Angel, Music, Baby, salgan! Una piedra es lanzada a la calle y de ella salen las Harajuku Girls... '''Love: '''Gwen, qué hacemos? De los escombros salen Darrel y Gwen Stefani '''Gwen Stefani: '''Primero que nada, debemos conseguir la ayuda del Equipo 10 "B" de la ciudad vecina... '''Darrel: '''De eso se encarga Benji... '''Gwen Stefani: '''Las Harajuku Forces pueden buscar a los robots y a los soldados de Line Van der Groot, detenerlos y robarlos '''Darrel: '''Ok, el LAMB '''Gwen Stefani: '''Tu y Damaris... De pronto, una sombre oscurece la cara de Gwen Stefani y Darrel... '''Darrel: '''Oh no... Laboratorio de Justin... Varios soldados de Van der Groot arreglan robots, practican puntería, lustran sus armas, o simplemente, se relajan viendo televisión y comiendo algo... '''Soldado #1: '''Y si...nos divertimos destrozando esta computadora? El Soldado señala la computadora suprema de Justin '''Soldado #2: '''Hey, nos puede ser útil, mejor no lo hagamos... De pronto una bala entra por la ventana y atraviesa el cráneo del soldado #1... '''Soldado #2: '''Wow! Alexandra entra por la ventana y dispara a sangre fría a todos los soldados, excepto al #2, que sigue vivo detrás del sofá '''Alexandra: '''La diamante latina está presente! ''EPISODIO EN CONSTRUCCIÓN FAVOR NO EDITAR NI BORRAR..'' Curiosidades/Datos de Interés PRIMER ACTO... En General *Será uno de los episodios más largos de esta wikia... Prólogo... *Los 2 episodios más épicos creados por Friomaximo comienzan en el Café Le More *El mesero Paul Yester reaparece después del otro capítulo final (Espera el Ultimo Baile (Parte 1)) **Por lo visto, el hace bien su trabajo, ya que sigue trabajando ahí **Es un buen tipo, ya que ha sido del agrado del Equipo 10 **Justin siempre le deja propina, Paul Yester agradece esto, ya que es su cliente favorito *El Café Le More debe tener buena comida, ya que el Equipo 10 come ahí cuando están cansados *El Café Le More está basado en un Caffenio en Los Mochis, Sinaloa, sin embargo las dimensiones del Café Le More son las de un Starbucks grande *El Café Le More se pronuncia "Le-moar" *Justin siempre acumula demasiado estrés... *Se da a conocer el fraude en las elecciones *Se revela la apariencia de la señora Dubia di Faria *El mesero dijo "ayudanos" pero Justin y su equipo se teletransportaron a la Torre Billones :v *Los usuarios Eyga Master y Benbenben101010 son parodiados en el noticiero :v La Pelea y la Noche de Chicos *Justin, a pesar de que ya eliminó a Joshua, sigue preocupado por el Universo y por su regreso... *Alexandra sigue amando a Justin *Se hace alusión al Marcianito 100% real, no fake, 1 link, en MEGA, con medicina, sin virus *Justin tiene una súper computadora en donde hay un tipo de receptor para Potis Altiare *Roxie rompe la cuarta pared al cambiar de toma viendo al espectador *Justin y Alexandra son super fanáticos de Gwen Stefani **Justin trae de tono la canción "What You Waiting For" **Alexandra la canción "Rich Girl" **Manny y Michael iban a acompañar a Justin a un concierto de Gwen Stefani (pero a estos no le gusta) **Por lo visto, el concierto fue en 2016, por lo tanto iban a viajar en el tiempo *Alexandra se pone muy, demasiado celosa de Gigi La Batalla Contra Van der Groot *El Rockmitrix falla (Esto es por El Centésimo) *Line es mucho más gallina de lo que se piensa *Justin intentó tortutar psicológicamente a Line pero falló y por esto fue asesinado *Justin pudo saltar del cohete, pero calculó mal... *Roxie mira extrañamente una foto de Gigi (Posiblemente porque esta es la novia de Justin) *Justin quiso hacerla de emoción pero falló, le salió todo al revés... SEGUNDO ACTO... Purgatorio *Por lo visto, la voz de Gwen Stefani y la de Gwen Tennyson se parecen mucho *Justin llega al purgatorio, la línea entre el cielo y el infierno *Gwen Tennyson, por lo visto, murió entre el 2016 y el 2052 *Justin si murió a manos de Line Van der Groot (indirectamente) *El Abuelo Max es el ser más justo del Universo, fue designado por los Celestiales para dirigir El Purgatorio *Max Tennyson todavía recuerda a Justin, llamándole "Viejo amigo" Nivel Uno del Infierno *Se ve a grandes músicos y escritores, como a Shakespeare (Aunque no habla) *Einstein propone la teoría de la Infinidad *Bob Marley dejó las drogas y se convirtió en un cantante de rap cristiano *WillyRex y Vegetta777 no han muerto (Por desgracia) *Slash mata a Kevin por accidente *Freddie Mercury es pésimo en las carreras de Velociraptors Mutantes *El General Scar le encontró un uso útil a su agujerito (Vease: Billy y Mandy contra El Coco) *Se hace referencia a Volver Al Futuro (A donde vamos no necesitamos caminos) Nivel Dos del Infierno *Si Justin sigue jugando con Alexandra y Gigi, terminará en el segundo nivel *Piedra obtuvo la habilidad de hacer campos y murallas, como Bloxx *Humungosaurio no puede resistir ni siquiera el viento del Infierno *Cerebrón resiste al viento gracias a su campo magnético... *Las almas son muy trolls con los recién llegados *Paradox hace referencia a los niños que se descontrolan *El agujero es un transportador al Tercer Nivel del Infierno En la Tierra, Primera Vez *Ahora las calles están desoladas y llenas de escombros y cadáveres, como en "The Frogs Of War" pero mucho más oscuro, destrozado y sangriento... *Reaparecen el L.A.M.B. y Gwen Stefani *El L.A.M.B. cambia de nombre a "Harajuku Forces" *Reaparición de Darrel, Damaris y Benji *Aparece un ser misterioso... *Los robots son basados en los robots de Doofenshmirtz de PyF: ADLSDE2D *Alexandra adopta el seudónimo de "La Diamante Italiana" en referencia a la frase típica de Justin *??? Personajes Héroes *Justin ' *Alexandra *Manny *Michael *Roxie *Gwen Tennyson (Alma Guía en El Purgatorio) *Max Tennyson (Enma-Sama región 4 en El Purgatorio) *Kevin Levin (Guía en el Infierno) *Paradox (Guía en el Infierno) *Gwen Stefani *L.A.M.B./ Harajuku Forces **Love **Angel **Music **Baby *Darrel *Damaris *Benji Villanos *'Line Van der Groot ' **'Armadura Robótica de Line''' *Soldados de Line Van der Groot **Soldado #1 **Soldado #2 *Sirvientes de Line Van der Groot *Robots de Line Van der Groot *En un punto del episodio: **Alexandra **Manny **Michael **Roxie *Joshua (Mencionado) Secundarios *Mesero (Paul Yester) *Dubia di Faria *Presentador de Noticias *Empleados del Café Le More *Vecinos de Justin *Padre y madre de Justin *Ciudadanos de Nueva Bellwood *Albert Einstein *Bob Marley *Slash *Freddie Mercury (Mencionado) *Molotov (Mencionado) *Aristóteles (Visto) *Julio César (Visto) *Higuaín (Visto, fallando un penal) *Alma en Pena Troll *Princesa Looma *??? *??? *??? Aliens Utilizados Serán 100 aliens usados en total... 1er Acto *Bestia *Cuatrobrazos *Materia Gris *XLR8 *ULtra-T *Diamante *Acuático *Insectoide *Fantasmático *Fuego *Cannonbolt *Wildvine *Blitzwolfer *Snare-Oh *Frankenstrike *Multi-Ojos *Upchuck *Ditto *Muy Grande *Eon *Feedback *Articguana 2do Acto *Goop *Fuego Pantanoso *Frío *Piedra *Humungosaurio *Cerebrón *Jetray *Mono Araña *Eco Eco *Alien X *Barfalien *Megashark *Lodestar *Rath *Nanomech *Astrodactyl *Water Hazard *NRG *Ampfibian *Armodrillo *Atomix *Gutrot *Bloxx *Bullfrag *Crashhopper *Ball Weevil *Fasttrack 3er Acto *Gravattack *Kickin' Hawk *Jury Rigg *Chamalien *Molestache *Pesky Dust *Mockingbird *Shocksquatch *The Worst *Toepick *Tortutornado *Walkatrout *Whampire *Spitter *EN CONSTRUCCIÓN... 4to Acto *EN CONSTRUCCIÓN... Categoría:Justin 10 Categoría:Episodios de Justin 10: Viaje Por La Galaxia